


All I Have To Do Is Dream

by AceAllie



Series: Dreaming [2]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAllie/pseuds/AceAllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following on from my last story The Great Pretender, whenever BJ wants Hawkeye, all he has to do is dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Have To Do Is Dream

**Author's Note:**

> All I Have To Do Is Dream
> 
> Rating: Major/Colonel
> 
> Pairing: BJ/Hawkeye
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, the series started before I was born and ended when I was 3. 
> 
> Yet another songfic inspired by another song from the fifties.

Dream, dream, dream, dream  
Dream, dream, dream, dream  
When I want you in my arms  
When I want you and all your charms  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Dream, dream, dream, dream

The Grand Hotel, Tokyo – 2.13am

Lips trailed down this chest, pausing to lick and suck at a nipple before continuing on their journey southward. His fingers carded through smooth, black hair at the feel of it tickling his navel before a hot mouth encircled his cock.

~~~~

“Dr Hunnicutt, are you listening to me? Dr Hunnicutt?” Hawkeye was jolted out of his very pleasant daydream by the less than dulcet tones of Major Margaret Houlihan, Chief Nurse and Chief Battleaxe of the 4077th Mobile Army Surgical Hospital. 

“Sorry Margaret, I was dreaming I was far, far away. What can I do for you?”

“I was asking which doctor is on night duty this week?” 

“Happily, Charles is on nights all this week. I must have done something good in a previous life, god knows I’ve been trying my best to be naughty in this one.” He smirked.  
A week of Charles on nights, means a week of alone time with his favourite doctor. A week of alone time means nights of kissing, a strong, warm body to hold and sex of course, lots of sex.

Of course, this being the army, a certain amount of subterfuge and sneaking around was still required. A blue discharge could really put a crimp on a promising medical career and it wouldn’t do a lot for his family life either.

~~~~

The Swamp, sometime after nightfall

“Hey Hawk, you know how Charles is on night duty this week?”

“Yeah Beej, what did you have in mind?”

“Well, earlier today I had a naughty little daydream about a certain night slash early morning spent in that fine establishment, the Grand Hotel Tokyo. I was wondering if you were up for a little re-enactment?” 

Hawkeye’s face lit up and his eyes sparkled mischievously. “Sounds like a great idea to me Beej.” With that, Hawkeye leant down and kissed him.

When I feel blue in the night  
And I need you to hold me tight  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream

~~~~

It has been years since he left Korea, since he left Hawkeye and even now he can remember the taste of Hawkeye’s mouth simply by closing his eyes.

You’ll adjust to civilian life again, people insisted on telling him. Before long you and Peg will have a couple more kids and Korea will be a distant memory.

The problem is he doesn’t want to forget. He can still feel Hawkeye’s skin under his fingertips, the sublime feeling of his cock rubbing against Hawkeye’s and the wonderful feeling of fullness at the feel of Hawkeye’s cock sliding inside him.

I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine  
Anytime night or day  
Only trouble is, gee whiz  
I’m dreamin my life away

He knows that he needs to stop dreaming and move on with his life. After all that is what he and Hawkeye agreed to do, to forget about their love affair and move on. The trouble is that he was in Korea so long that life in small-town America feels like the dream and Korea feels like the reality. 

I need you so that I could die  
I love you so and that is why  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream

Even though he is back in Mill Valley with Peg and Erin, he feels alone. Sometimes the loneliness becomes too much to bear and BJ seeks solace in his dreams both asleep and awake. He could never be lonely in Hawkeye’s arms, with Hawkeye’s mouth on his, with Hawkeye inside him.

I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine  
Anytime night or day  
Only trouble is, gee whiz  
I’m dreamin my life away

He loves his wife, he truly does. She is beautiful, smart and funny but she is not Hawkeye. For one thing her hair is not black shot through with silver, she is small and dainty and she does not have Hawkeye’s biting wit and irreverent charm. Sometimes, he feels that Peg has become nothing more than a warm body in bed next to him, another head on the pillow in the morning. His time in Korea taught him what it really means to love and be loved and the one he really loves is 3000 miles away with his dad, his patients and his own personal fanclub. He knows that he is not being entirely fair to Peg but he thinks he can still be a good husband. He knows that he can remain faithful because the only person who might seriously test his resolve (again) is 3000 miles away. 

After all what is the harm in a little dreaming? 

I need you so that I could die  
I love you so and that is why  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Dream, dream, dream, dream  
Dream, dream, dream, dream

Whenever BJ wants Hawkeye, all he has to do is dream.


End file.
